The present invention generally relates to mounting brackets. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mounting bracket for pivotally connecting a booster axle assembly to a vehicle frame.
Vehicles, particularly work trucks such as concrete mixing trucks, can carry a large volume of heavy, viscous material, such as concrete, in a drum located in a rearward region of the truck. Such work trucks often include a booster axle assembly. Booster axle assemblies are synonymously referred to as tag axle assemblies, swing-frame assemblies, or auxiliary axle assemblies. The booster axle assembly may be engaged, when lowered such that a pair of wheels attached to the booster axle assembly contact ground or a pavement surface, or stowed, when the booster axle assembly is raised and a pair of wheels are lifted off the ground.
Engagement of the booster axle assembly provides additional load-carrying capacity to the work truck by supplementing steering and drive axles of the truck. The booster axle assembly assists in distributing a load carried by the truck, such as a concrete mixing truck with a fully loaded drum. This increases spacing between axles and an overall front-to-back axle spacing. Also, engagement of the booster axle assembly allows a higher total payload to be carried by the truck under weight restriction regulations established by state and federal government bodies, which are typically measured in terms of load per axle in combination with spacing provided between axles of the vehicle.
The present invention provides an alternative to known booster axle pivot mount designs.